


Tragedy in the Flames

by MitriRoyaltea, wishingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Felix goes to duscur, M/M, Multi, Rodrigue goes to duscur, Uhhh idk how to tag, more tags to be added ig, theres a beta we dont die like glenn, well its a collab but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitriRoyaltea/pseuds/MitriRoyaltea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: When the Fraldarius family decides to accompany the Blaiddyd's on their expedition to Duscur, nobody could have foreseen the King and Queen being assassinated, Glenn dying, and Rodrigue falling into a coma. But at least Dimitri and Felix have each other.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, My Unit | Byleth & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Tragedy in the Flames

The fire licked at the vines covering the Duscur homes, setting the wooden houses and thatched roofs aflame. Felix's amber eyes were wide and filled with tears, the smoke filling his lungs and burning his throat as he clung to the blonde boy beside him. 

"Dima!" he yelled out, trying to be heard over the uproar of fighting. "Dima, we have to get you out of here!"

But the prince seemed not to hear him. He was staring at something across the village square, and Felix followed his wide-eyed gaze. A gasp left his throat, followed by an attempt to choke down a sob as he watched Knights of Faerghus get overrun by opposing... soldiers, he supposed was the best thing to call them. Or maybe rebels? They didn't look like they were from Duscur, after all, at least not all of them. 

"Your Highness!"

Felix's head snapped to the side to see his father running towards them, a cross of fear and worry apparent on his face. Glenn was right on his heels, face and sword splattered with the blood of the enemy.

"Felix, take His Highness and get you both out of here," Glenn said hurriedly, worriedly. "We need the heir alive; who knows what will happen if he doesn't survive this."

"But Father and-"

"Go," Rodrigue cut him off forcefully, adding a push for emphasis. "Get out of here, Your Highness."

Felix grabbed his friend's hand and sprinted through the chaos. He knew that Dimitri would be able to keep up, especially as long as they kept their hands entwined. 

The dark-haired swordsman sprinted through the smoke and fire, avoiding as much danger as he could in his panicked search for somewhere safe. The dark, billowing smoke was obscuring his vision and making it hard to breathe, and the fire made it so he had to watch his step more so that the stumbling prince behind him wouldn't be set aflame.

"Dima, come on!" he yelled over the din, a sense of desperation overcoming the smaller, weaker boy. He turned around to face Dimitri, only to find him standing still and looking away, a terrifying shell-shocked look in his eyes that were beginning to brim with tears. "Oh..."

His breath caught in his throat as he saw what had caused Dimitri to stop. King Lambert, severely wounded, on his knees with an axe user right behind him. He watched, a sick feeling overcoming him. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away; he watched the blood spurt onto the axe and its wielder as they chopped the king's head clean off.

He felt Dimitri crumple next to him, the prince falling to his knees as a choked sob left his lips. Felix's eyes were wide, unsure of what to do. He had to get Dimitri out of there, but he wasn't strong enough to carry him. He didn't even have his sword, having left it in Fhirdiad. This was supposed to be a peaceful visit, after all; there was no reason to bring the weapon.

And yet, here they were. Dimitri sobbing on the bloody, flaming ground as he watched his father die right before his eyes. 

"Dima, Dima, we have to go, we have to get out of here," Felix begged. "Dimitri, we have to go!"

"Lord Felix! Your Highness! Look out!"

Felix turned around, rapidly turning his head to try and find the danger that the knight had warned them about. He gasped as he saw a sniper on top of a house, aiming at Dimitri. The older boy watched the arrow release, and, not knowing what else to do, jumped in front of Dimitri to shield him from the oncoming arrow. 

"Felix!" the blonde yelled out as the amber-eyed lord grunted on impact. He stumbled slightly but quickly righted himself, breaking the stick off the arrowhead but leaving it to stop the blood from seeping out of the wound.

"I'm fine," he grit out, eyes blurring slightly from the pain and smoke. "We need to get out of here before something like that happens again."

Felix turned around to see Dimitri's fearful, tear-stained face. A jolt of sympathy ran through his veins; he never knew his mother, and Rodrigue had never remarried. It was the same with Lambert, as far as he knew. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose his father, and that's what Dimitri just watched.

He felt bad for his friend, but there was no time to grieve yet. He had to get the prince and run. He was the next in line to the throne, after all, and Faerghus couldn't handle losing both its king and heir, especially since that would mean a transition of power for the entire nobility which was already fairly unstable.

That would make him a prince. 

Yeah, he was getting Dimitri out of here.

Felix looked at his friend desperately before starting to slowly drag him forward. He knew he would waste his energy before he got very far, but he had enough adrenaline in his veins that he'd probably be able to get to the forest, whose treetops lined the skyline and horizon. 

"Dima, please," Felix painted, a pained look in his amber eyes as he glanced at his shell-shocked, broken friend. "We have to go before you get hurt. Before I get hurt."

The thought of Felix being hurt seemed to awaken something inside of Dimitri, as he found the strength that he had previously been missing and began to carry his own weight again. The two teens rushed through the town, looking out for anyone who could help them or anyone they could help get to safety without risking their lives. As much as Felix hated it, they were too important to lose; the heir to the Faerghus throne and the son of the highest-ranking house in the kingdoms nobility, the heir should his brother die.

Which was more than likely in this madhouse. Felix tried to push that thought from his mind. He didn't succeed entirely, but at least he was able to focus on the fact that they needed to get the fuck out of there before one of them got more hurt than they already were.

"Felix, wait!"

The dark-haired male whipped around to see Dimitri staring at a Duscur boy who looked about their age, trying to get away from a Fraldarius soldier who was brandishing his lance at him.

"Hey, you!" Felix roared, running over to the male. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The people of Duscur are monsters trying to harm His Highness and your family, My Lord," the soldier replied evenly as if he was delivering a mission report to Felix's father.

"Even if some of them are, that doesn't mean all of them are!" Felix cried out, exasperated. "Even if all adults were, he looks like he's my age!"

"Stand down," Dimitri demanded the knight. "I may not be your lord, but in a few years' time, I will be your king. Drop your weapon or risk being imprisoned for defying both your lord and your prince. There are better places for you to be than cornering an innocent child."

The soldier hesitated for a moment before lowering and sheathing his lance and running towards the chaos that was the bloodbath occurring in the town square. Felix was seething but tried to stem his anger as he looked at the boy they had likely just saved.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked the boy, holding an inviting hand forward. His blue eyes still had their shell-shocked look, but it was hidden under a layer of concern.

"I am fine," the white-haired male replied, eyeing the two warily. "Why did you save me?"

"Because you're innocent, and I won't allow my soldiers to kill innocent people off of some xenophobic assumption," Felix responded, trying to reign in his anger. 

"Thank you," the man said, nodding his head to each of them in respect. "I can show you to somewhere that should be safe if you want."

"Please?" Dimitri asked, somewhat abashed as he did. "We don't know our way around, and even if we did you would probably know better than us, having lived here for a lot longer than a few days."

"Of course," the male said before leading them with a certain sense of urgency. Despite knowing that these two were part of the royal family and nobility, he did not address them formally or differently than he would anyone else. Felix found himself appreciating that; usually, anyone he met would be all humbled or in awe to be in the presence of a Fraldarius. The existence of his Crest didn't help in the slightest; almost the entirety of Faerghus knew that Duke Rodrigue Fraldarius had two sons, each with the Major Crest of Fraldarius.

Before long, the three of them had arrived at the forest surrounding the village. Felix sighed in relief as the smoke diffused into the air, the potency much less strong all this way from the fires. He turned around and immediately assessed Dimitri for injuries; he knew that he had suffered many at the beginning due to Felix being frozen in shock and his family being halfway across the town, but he seemed not to have sustained anymore. Thank the Goddess.

"Where are you going?" 

Felix looked up to see the boy who had helped them to the forest turning to go... somewhere. At first, it looked like he was headed for the village, but he seemed to be aiming for the mountains in the distance.

"I've got nowhere to go, with my mother and sister died from the flames and my father missing for years," the white-haired male said with a shrug. "I figured I'd wander somewhere until someone took me in."

"Come with us," Felix asserted. He wasn't sure why, but he felt obligated to help the male, at least a little bit. "You saved us; we have to repay you somehow. Putting a roof over your head is the least we could do."

"I agree," Dimitri said with a nod, glancing at his shorter friend. 

"But-"

"You're coming with us," Felix declared. "You probably saved our lives."

"You had saved mine, though," he replied with uncertainty.

"I get the feeling that you would have done it anyway," Dimitri answered. His words were met with resigned silence from the bulky male before them. "What is your name?"

"Dedue Molinaro," he responded. Dimitri nodded a bit, a small smile overtaking his features. How is it that his fake smiles look so... convincing? At least, to those who don't know him as well as I do. It's pretty damn obvious he's faking to me.

"We should camp here for the night," Felix observed after a few minutes of silence. "We can look for survivors in the morning." He swallowed down the fear of what they would find; he couldn't think about that, after all, not with the chance that his brother and father wouldn't return home alive.

} {

"Glenn!"

Felix fell to his knees in front of his older brother, amber eyes wide. There was no way Glenn was dead; he was the strongest person he knew. There was no way he hadn't survived.

But the cold, stiff body did not lie, and nor did the lack of a pulse. Felix's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the broken, mangled body of his brother, and before long he was sobbing. Was this what Dimitri felt yesterday when he watched his father be slaughtered like a pig right before his eyes?

No, what he felt was different. He hadn't processed everything yet; the reality that his father's death could occur was not something that had dawned on him. Felix, at least, had time to prepare himself for what the reality could be. That didn't make it hurt any less, unfortunately, but it allowed him to be able to move on faster and look for more familiar faces.

"Felix," Dimitri called solemnly from across the square. "Come over here."

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to look like he had been crying. He knew it was a fruitless effort, however, but at least Dimitri's red-rimmed eyes mirrored his own.

"Your father..." he murmured, looking at the dark-haired holy knight. "He isn't dead, but he won't wake up and his eyes aren't seeming to react to the change in light... his breathing is irregular as well."

"That sounds like a comatose, I think it's called," Felix replied with a frown. "Glenn told me about how one of his friends' sisters was in one. She didn't make it, but there's a chance he could. They can last for indeterminate amounts of time..."

"I see," Dimitri responded, a hint of sadness in his voice as he futilely wiped his ever-tearful eyes. "I don't know how we're going to get all of the bodies back... I don't even know how we're going to get back."

"The other Knights of Faerghus will come, led by Gustave," Felix said. "Either them or the Church of Seiros. This was supposed to last a week maximum, and we've already been here for four days."

"So we can estimate another 5 days here," Dimitri muttered. 

"We'll survive," Felix said with a shrug. "Glenn and I camp - er, camped in the woods all the time." A painful ache hit his chest as he mentioned and thought of Glenn, but he tried to push it away. It didn't abate, however, and only thrummed with more pain.

"Alright," Dimitri said with a slow nod. "We still haven't found M- er, Patricia yet."

"Was her carriage intact?" Felix asked.

"Completely," Dimitri replied with a frown. "But she was nowhere to be seen, inside the carriage or around it."

"She probably ran," Felix reasoned. "That could be good for us, in theory."

"I know," Dimitri said with a sigh. "But..."

"A million things could have happened," Felix muttered. "I know."

The two of them sat in melancholy silence, friends side by side. 

Now, they just had to wait.


End file.
